The King of Fighters XVII
''The King of Fighters XVII ''(ザキングオブファイターズXVII Zakinguobufaitāzu XVII, pronounced The King of Fighters 17) is the next installment in The King of Fighters series made by SNK Playmore set to release on PlayStation'™' 4, Xbox One, Nintendo® Wii U'™', Nintendo® 3DS'™', Nintendo® 2DS ™''', and Microsoft® Windows®. : September 12, 2016 : October 3, 2016 : October 26, 2016 : November 13, 2016|platforms = PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Wii U Nintendo 3DS Nintendo 2DSXL Microsoft Windows|engine = Custom Unreal Engine 4|genre = Action-Adventure Fighting|modes = Single-player}}Create your own team in the teams below. The game received positive reviews. Here are the ratings for the game below. Plot Storyline After Ash's unknown existence, and the attack on the organization 'Addes' requested by Oswald to kill all the members of the organization except Lien Neville, Nagase, and Hyena, Duke manages to survive, all the fighters receive an unknown letter by Oswald to '17'. The globe realizes they're about to figure out who plan this and what purpose for. Krizalid fails to get back his throne and to resurrect Jivatma. Luise Meyrink has two children. The daughter named Palentina, and a son named Luis. Luise gets kidnapped by Oswald, and controls her. Gameplay The game consists environments in 2.5D with 3D render models. The game has an open-world and a great way to explore, and has some stages based off some characters. There are some bars. They are the returning health bar, guard bar, and super arts bar. There are some new bars. The new 'Tag Me Arts™'' which is a super bar above the guard bar. There are five bars. It consists a super with your partners. You have to have at least three bars filled in. A new one called 'Reversal KF'™'''' is a reversal bar to reversal some attack. It has four bars. It reverses a move or a combo. The game includes the new Create a Fighter mode which allows you to create your own characters moves, clothing, etc. Characters Returning Characters Elizabeth Team * Elizabeth Blanctorche * Shen Woo * Duo Lon * Xiao Lon Japan Team * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon Yamagi Team * Iori Yamagi * Mature * Vice K' Team * K' * Maxima * Kula Diamond Maximum Impact * Alba Meira * Soiree Meira * Luise Meyrink * Detlev Meyrink (NEW) Nameless Team * Nameless * Whip * Foxy Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi * Steve Bogard (NEW) Kim Team * Kim Kaphwan * Hwa Jai * Raiden Magician Team * Mignon Beart * Ninon Beart * Goeniko * Dylan Beart (NEW) C Team * Chae Lim * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge Women's Fighter Team * King * Mai Shiranui * Yuri Sakazaki * Alisa Penelopez (NEW) * Bonne Jenet Art of Fighting Team * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Takuma Sakazaki Ikari Warriors Team * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Leona Heidern Psycho Soldier Team * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai New Faces Team * Yashiro Nanakase * Chris * Shermie Those from the Past Team * Shion * Botan * Shroom * Rimelo Jaguar Brothers * Jyazu * Gozu * Mezu * Menos (NEW) * Minos (NEW) Addes Remnants * Lien Neville * Nagase * Hyena Sky Noah Team * Adelheid Bernstein * Rose Bernstein Neo Nests Team * Mecha Krizalid- Fallen Krizalid (palette swap) * Krin Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi * Tarma Roving * Fiolina Germi * Eri Kasamoto Single Entry Characters * Ash Crimson- Evil Ash (palette swap)- Saiki (unlockable palette swap)- Ghost Ash (palette swap) * Richard Meyer * Mr. Karate * Palentina Meyrink * Luis Meyrink * Duke * Oswald (unlockable) DLC Characters Staff Team * Billy Kane * Lilly Kane Modes * Arcade * Story * Versus * Practice * Network * Replay * Gallery * Mission * Survival * Time Attack * Customize * Create Your Fighter * Marketplace * Extras * Options * Tutorial Category:The King of Fighters Category:SNK Category:Video Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:SNK Playmore Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Single player